Patience
by Taste Of The Forbidden II
Summary: Bella knew better than to get involved with one of her patients. But then she met Edward.


**Taste of the Forbidden II**

**Title: Patience**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Word Count: 8,511**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary: **Bella knew better than to get involved with one of her patients. But then she met Edward.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all characters. Rated M for language & lemons.

.

I am shaking as I knock on my boss's door. I've been shaking since the moment his secretary, Gianna, poked her head into my office to tell me that Mr. Volt wanted to see me.

"Come in," a muffled voice calls.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly turn the knob, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

"Ah, Ms. Swan, please take a seat," the dark-haired, middle-aged man greets me.

I cross the room, sitting carefully on one of the leather-backed chairs in front of my boss's desk, smoothing my skirt as I cross my legs.

"Ms. Swan," he begins, "There have been some very serious accusations made against you. One of our security guards noticed you entering a patient's room after hours last Friday night. He described your appearance when you emerged two hours later as 'disheveled.'"

Mr. Volt stops talking, steepling his fingers together on the desk as he looks me in the eye. I swallow thickly, waiting for him to go on, but he just continues to stare at me.

Finally, too uncomfortable to remain silent, I nod my head. "It's true," I whisper.

"Well, then, Ms. Swan — you're fired."

.

I'll never forget the first time I saw him. Dr. Banner and I had just begun the daily group therapy session at Eclipse, an alcohol and drug treatment facility that specialized in treating adolescents. Nurse Hale opened the door, apologized for interrupting, then explained that she was bringing us a new patient.

As he stepped out from behind the nurse's body, my heart skipped a beat. Nurse Hale — Rosalie — was supermodel tall, five-foot-eleven if my memory was correct. The new patient, whom she introduced as Edward Cullen, towered over her by a good few inches.

Mr. Cullen's tall frame was topped off by a head of messy reddish-brown, almost bronze, hair. I'd never seen anything quite like it. Nurse Hale pointed him toward the only open chair in the semi-circle — on the end closest to Dr. Banner.

As he took his seat, his head was down, eyes fixed at his feet. From what I could see of his face, he was extremely good-looking, with a strong jaw line and unblemished, pale skin. With the light scruff on his chin, he looked to be on the upper end of the age range that we treated at Eclipse.

"So, Mr. Cullen," Dr. Banner began, "Do you prefer Ed or Eddie?"

"It's Edward," he replied with a sneer, looking up for the first time.

I nearly gasped as his eyes slid from Dr. Banner over to me. They were a startlingly deep green, and they were staring directly into my brown eyes. I was wrong, he wasn't just good-looking — he was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen in person. He could've easily been a model, or a movie star.

Shocked at my reaction to a _patient_, I pulled my eyes away from his and focused on my feet. Fuck, I had never felt this level of attraction to one of my patients — or any man — before.

For the rest of the group session, I tried desperately to keep my eyes, and my thoughts, away from Edward Cullen. Every time I glanced his way, his eyes seemed to be trained on me, and it made me uneasy. What if Edward was as attracted to me as I was to him? Nothing could ever come of that! He was very likely underage and I was a counselor at Eclipse — I didn't have my doctorate yet, like Bob Banner, but I had completed my Master's Degree a year ago. I was still trying to prove myself around the center.

When the group was dismissed, Nurse Hale came to retrieve Edward so that she could continue to show him around.

"What do you think of the new patient?" I asked Dr. Banner after they walked out.

"I'm not sure yet," he began. "My first individual counseling session with him is tomorrow morning. According to his file, he's the son of a doctor and an interior designer, grew up in one of the nicest suburbs around Seattle. There's nothing in there to explain what he's doing entering an alcohol treatment facility at the age of 17."

Seventeen. _Off limits, Bella_, I reminded myself once again.

.

I'd been glad to learn that Edward was assigned to Dr. Banner for his individual counseling sessions. It was hard enough to control my reactions to him for the two hours per day that the group session met. He didn't speak often, but when he did manage to say something without sneering, I even found myself attracted to the sound of his _voice_.

I was being ridiculous, acting like an adolescent with a crush. My mom always used to say that I was an old soul, never really a teenager. Well, now it seemed that I was behaving like a 17-year-old girl, some eight years too late.

It was over lunch in the facility's cafeteria, about a week after Edward entered Eclipse, when I crossed paths with him outside of the group room for the very first time. I was seated at my table facing the cafeteria line when I noticed him filling his tray, and I couldn't stop staring at his long, graceful fingers plucking an apple from the bowl in front of him.

_My God, he was gorgeous._

As if I'd spoken aloud, Edward turned his head, looking straight at me. He smirked and then began walking in my direction.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, tipping his head toward the chair across from me.

"Um, no," I replied, cringing at the sound of my own voice. I cleared my throat, quickly taking a sip of my water.

"So, Ms. Swan," he began in an irritatingly sexy voice, "What's your first name?"

"Ms. Swan is fine," I answered.

"But that's not what I asked."

I looked up at him, startled to see the green of his eyes so close to my own. I was momentarily dazzled into telling him the truth. "Um, it's Isabella — Bella. But you will call me Ms. Swan."

He smirked at me before picking up his sandwich and taking a huge bite. I tried not to ogle his jaw as he chewed.

"So, Ms. Swan, how old are you?" Edward asked in a sexy-as-all-hell voice.

"I don't think that's an appropriate question."

"Fuck appropriate."

I gasped at his language, glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow as he met my stare, challenging me.

"I'm 25," I answered quietly, hoping that my age would discourage any kind of inappropriate feelings he may have had for me.

Before Edward could ask me another too-personal question, Dr. Banner took the empty seat next to him, nodding at me as he sat down.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked with a smile. While the question seemed innocent enough, I worried that my colleague had overheard something.

"Not at all," Edward answered smoothly. "I was just asking Ms. Swan about her favorite band."

I narrowed my eyes at him, not liking the way he'd put me on the spot. "Um, Kings of Leon, I guess?"

"Not bad," he replied, nodding his head. "Maybe you're not so old after all."

I felt my face flush, turning back to my own turkey sandwich. As Dr. Banner tried to engage Edward in conversation, I tried to ignore him completely. The faster I finished my lunch, the faster I could get away from him.

I'd barely swallowed the last bite when I was up out of my chair. "Excuse me, gentlemen," I said quietly, before hightailing it out of there.

After group that afternoon, Dr. Banner stopped me. "Could I have a word with you, Isabella?"

"Um, sure," I replied nervously. Had he picked up on something over lunch?

"I couldn't help noticing the way Edward interacted with you at lunch today," he began. _Shit._

"He's been here a week and still barely speaks in our sessions. I was wondering about switching him over to you?"

"Um, what?" I replied intelligently.

"From the little I've been able to glean from him, I remind Edward of his father, which is not helping him to open up to me. You're much closer to his age, so perhaps you'd be a better fit," he explained.

I wanted to say no. I knew I _should_ say no. But I also wanted to make a good impression on Dr. Banner and my supervisor, Mr. Volt. "All right," I replied, hoping I didn't live to regret it.

.

The next morning at ten o'clock sharp there was a knock on the door, before it opened and Edward peeked his head inside.

"Come in, Edward," I greeted him, trying to sound both professional and in control.

With a swagger befitting James Dean, Edward closed the door behind him and sat heavily in the leather chair in front of my desk.

"Good job," he said with a smirk once he settled in the chair.

"Excuse me?"

"Good work convincing Banner to switch me over to you."

I gaped at him, completely stunned that he'd think I would do something like that. Was my attraction to him that obvious?

"It was Dr. Banner's idea to move you," I responded. "He thought perhaps you could relate to me better."

"Oh, I'd like to have relations with you," he smirked.

"Mr. Cullen, I am your counselor, nothing more," I replied sharply.

"Touchy."

I knew it was totally unprofessional of me to even contemplate telling him this, but I needed Edward to cooperate. "Look, I'll be straight with you. I've only had this job for a year, and I'm still trying to prove myself. I don't want to have to tell Dr. Banner that I can't handle you, so if you can behave yourself, maybe we can help each other. _Talk_ to me. None of us is your enemy — we're here to help you."

I stared down at my hands, nervously twisting my fingers together as I waited for Edward to do… something. Anything.

"What do you want to know?" he asked quietly after a long silence.

I was so shocked by the question that it took me a moment. "Tell me about the first time you took a drink."

He grinned. "Well, I'm sure I was attached to my mother's breast at the time."

I rolled my eyes, sighing loudly. "Edward… you know perfectly well what I mean."

He nodded, running his fingers through his already-messy hair. "My first high school party."

"Go on," I encouraged him.

He shrugged. "Everyone else had a plastic cup filled with beer. It was expected of me."

"Did you like it? The beer," I clarified.

"No," he snorted. "It took everything I had not to spit it back out."

I smiled softly. "I think that was my reaction to my first beer as well."

"I nursed the same beer all night," he continued. "I just needed to have a cup in my hand."

"Why was it so important to you to fit in?"

"Who said it was?" he asked sharply.

"Well, _you_ did, though not in so many words. You said it was expected of you," I reminded him.

"Everybody drinks at parties."

"It's… common, yes. But you're the one who's in rehab, so we need to get to the bottom of how and why your drinking got out of control."

"It started to taste good after a while," he replied with a shrug.

"You're telling me that you're an alcoholic because beer tastes good," I deadpanned. "I think there's a lot more to it than that."

Edward shrugged again, staring at his feet.

"All right, time is almost up," I began. "We've made a good start, but if I am going to help you, you need to continue to cooperate."

"Maybe I would if I had some incentive," he replied with a lascivious grin.

"Incentive?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm a good boy and talk to you… you let me kiss you."

"Need I remind you that you are my patient, Mr. Cullen?"

"You think I don't see the way you look at me, Ms. Swan?" he smirked before standing up. As he stretched, his t-shirt rode up and I couldn't help noticing the sliver of pale skin between his shirt and jeans.

"Caught ya," he winked, before walking to the door.

The moment I was alone, I scrubbed my hands over my face, ending up grasping and pulling the hair on either side of my head. I most definitely needed to get a grip.

.

After two more days of Edward flirting with me and still not really giving me anything useful, I was getting very frustrated. A not-so-small part of me wanted to give him the incentive he was looking for, just so he'd talk, but I couldn't cross that line with a patient.

We sat at an impasse while Edward played with his fingers. His long, elegant fingers. "Your fingers are beautiful," I blurted out, immediately embarrassed by my lustful remark.

Edward smirked at me. "Talented, too."

I immediately felt my face heat up. _For God's sake, Bella, stop imagining what those fingers could do to you._

"I'm… I'm sorry?" I stuttered.

"Piano-playing fingers," he elaborated. "What did you think I meant?" he asked with a wink.

I knew that he knew exactly where my mind had gone, so I decided to run with what he said and ignore the elephant in the room. "You play the piano?" I asked carefully.

Edward nodded. "From the time I was five," he answered quietly. "Everyone always said that my long fingers were perfect for the piano."

"Are you any good?"

"I was."

I frowned. "You no longer play?"

"I stopped in middle school, when I couldn't take the teasing anymore," he said quietly.

"The other kids teased you about playing piano? Why?" I felt like we were finally getting somewhere.

"They said it was gay," he said bitterly. "They accused _me_ of being gay. I used to get beat up on a regular basis."

"Edward, I'm sorry," I replied sympathetically. "I know how cruel other kids can be. Did the teasing ever stop?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Once I got to high school. For the first time in three years, I was in the same school with my big brothers. No one would dare cross them."

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"They were popular jocks. Jasper was a junior, a star second baseman for the school baseball team, and Emmett was a senior linebacker on the football team. And he was huge," he added with a chuckle.

"So your brothers were able to keep the other kids from being cruel to you?"

"Yeah. And it was only because of them that I would be invited to parties."

"And you wanted to prove that you were as cool as your brothers, so you drank."

"So I drank," he answered quietly.

"This is great, Edward. Thank you for opening up to me. I feel like we're starting to get somewhere," I replied, unable to keep the excitement out of my voice.

Edward smiled at me — not a smirk for once, but a real, honest-to-God smile. And he was beyond beautiful.

"How about that incentive?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

I shook my head, unable to keep from smiling at his persistence. Edward stood up, but instead of heading for the door, he came around behind my desk.

"Wh—what are you doing?"

One of those perfect, long fingers caressed my cheek. The gentle touch was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was the first time we'd touched, and I felt some kind of electric current starting at my cheek and running throughout my entire body. When his finger moved on to my lips, I parted them involuntarily, sucking lightly when he pushed just the tip of his finger inside my mouth.

And just as quickly, it was gone. "I'll see you this afternoon, Bella."

When the door closed behind him, I let out the breath I'd been holding. I think that definitely qualified as "crossing a line."

.

I'd steadfastly ignored Edward throughout the entire group session, rushing from the room as soon as it was over. And now it was Friday morning — and two minutes until his next appointment. To say I was scared shitless about what would happen once he walked through that door would be an understatement.

When he knocked, I barely had time to call out, "Come in," before he was in my office. And he didn't look happy.

"Why did you ignore me in group?" he asked angrily.

"Why do you _think_, Edward?"

"Are you afraid that everyone can see it?" he asked quietly, plopping into the chair.

"S—see what?"

"Us. See how much you want me. See what you do to me."

"What I do to you?" I couldn't help but ask, even though I was afraid of the answer.

Edward motioned to his groin, and I tried not to look, I really did, but my eyes were drawn to the bulge in his jeans. Why hadn't I noticed that before?

"Do you know I jerk off to images of you every morning?"

"Edward!" I shouted. "This… this is just not an appropriate conversation. Forgetting for a moment that you're my patient, you're underage!"

"Only for another week," he answered. "Not even a week. My birthday is next Thursday."

I sighed heavily, closing my eyes. I counted to ten before opening them slowly. "Fine, you're almost 18, but you are still a patient here at Eclipse. Any kind of sexual contact between counselors or nurses and the patients is strictly forbidden."

"I won't tell anyone if you don't," he replied with a wink.

I shook my head, sighing again. "Shall we get down to business? You're here to talk."

"I already told you everything."

"No, you didn't. What you told me yesterday was a great start, but I need to know how taking an occasional drink at a party morphed into full-blown alcoholism."

"My drinking isn't that bad," he scoffed.

"It was bad enough that you ended up here a week after graduating from high school," I retorted.

Edward closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I had to prove I wasn't gay," he said quietly.

"What? How on earth would drinking prove that? Gay people drink, too."

"Not by drinking," he explained. "By having sex with girls."

"Ok… but I'm not sure I follow." _Do _not_ think about Edward and sex, Bella._

"I had to have sex with girls to prove I wasn't gay. And I was… shy."

I couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped me. "Wow, that was totally unprofessional," I apologized.

Edward shrugged. "Maybe it's hard to believe now, but I was very shy back then. Drinking gave me the courage to make my move. Eventually, I didn't really need it anymore, but I _needed_ it, you know?"

"You were addicted," I said quietly.

"Maybe. I guess. I couldn't function, couldn't do anything without having a drink or two first. A few drinks eventually led to a six pack. Or whatever I could get my hands on."

"How did you end up here, Edward?" I asked gently.

He took a deep breath and blew it out. "I got totally wasted at a graduation party and ran a red light on the way home, almost crashed into another car. Just my luck, a cop saw it and pulled me over. I was still underage, so the juvenile court decided to send me to rehab instead of charging me as an adult."

"They gave you one last chance to get your act together," I observed.

"Yeah."

"This is good, Edward, very good progress."

He smiled gently at me. And then in a flash, the cocky Edward I'd first met was back. "Can I have a reward now like a good dog?" he smirked.

I reached into the top drawer of my desk, pulling a Ghirardelli chocolate square from my stash, tossing it at him. He caught it easily, staring at it with his brow furrowed.

"Not quite what I had in mind, Bella."

"Ms. Swan."

"Bella," he countered, raising an eyebrow.

Setting the piece of chocolate on my desk, Edward stood up, walking around behind my desk as he had yesterday. He put his hands on the arms of my chair and stood there, looming over me.

I swallowed hard, waiting for him to make a move, trying to convince myself that it was part of his therapy — to prove that he didn't need alcohol to make a move on a girl — well, woman.

Slowly, Edward lifted one hand from the chair and reached out a finger to lift my chin. I stared into his eyes defiantly. Suddenly he reached down and pulled my legs as far apart as my skirt would allow, then placed one knee on the chair between my thighs. I looked down at his leg, then back up to his face, quirking an eyebrow.

Edward's hands grasped the back of my neck as he pulled me toward his lips. His very full, rosy pink lips. I wanted to object, but I was hypnotized by the green of his eyes.

Very gently, Edward brushed his lips against mine. He pulled back almost immediately, staring into my eyes as if daring me to protest.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't tell him to stop, because I didn't _want_ him to stop. I wanted Edward Cullen to kiss me.

And kiss me he did.

When I didn't object, Edward placed his lips on mine again. Just the hint of tongue sweeping across my lips was enough to cause me to open for him. He wasted no time in shoving his tongue into my mouth.

Suddenly, Edward removed his knee from the chair and pulled me to my feet as we continued to kiss passionately. Without my permission, my arms wound their way around his neck. It had been over a year since my last serious boyfriend, but that was no excuse for acting like a shameless hussy. When I felt Edward's fingers opening the buttons on my jacket, I put my hands on his chest, pushing him away.

"We can't do this, Edward," I said, breathing heavily.

"Don't deny you want me."

"Fine," I sighed. "I want you. But you're underage! That's not just losing my job — that's going to _jail_ if we're caught. We've got to keep it PG until your birthday." _Keep telling yourself that, Bella._

"And what happens on my birthday?" he smirked.

_All bets are off._ "Let's just wait and see."

.

After a very long weekend without seeing Edward, our sessions resumed on Monday morning. We had sort of an unspoken agreement — talk for the first 45 minutes, then make out. I tried to justify it to myself that Edward was really opening up and learning to understand how he came to see alcohol as a crutch.

Yeah, I didn't really buy that.

Whenever Edward would try to go a little further, to move beyond just kissing, I gently pulled his hands away from my clothing. Sure, I was already going to hell for this, but I just couldn't let myself cross the line to something that was actually illegal.

We'd made out a few times with me sitting on my desk, but Wednesday morning was the first time that Edward sat in my chair, pulling me onto his lap.

"God, I want you, Bella," he moaned, kissing along my jaw up to my ear. I gasped in pleasure when he sucked my earlobe into his mouth.

"Patience. Just… just one more day."

I was just coherent enough to bat his hands away as they attempted to push my skirt up my thighs. Instead, he moved his hands to the back of my head, undoing the pins that held my long brown hair in a work-appropriate updo.

"Fuck," he muttered as my hair came tumbling down over my shoulders. "You are so sexy."

I giggled like a schoolgirl. "No one's ever called me sexy before," I admitted.

"Well, then they're crazy. Because you. Are. Definitely. Sexy," he replied, punctuating each word with a kiss to my swollen lips.

"I'm not, Edward," I said seriously, pulling slightly away from him. I could feel his hard-on beneath my thigh and I needed to get away before I did something stupid. "I'm not… curvy, or blonde."

"I'd dispute the first part of that, but you won't let me under your clothes to touch your curves."

"Edward…"

"I know, I know… tomorrow. I was born at 1:18am, you know, so it's not even 24 hours from now."

"In the eyes of the law…"

"No one will ever find out, Bella — I promise you."

I stood up from Edward's lap, smoothing my skirt. "My next patient will be here in a couple minutes. I need to fix my hair that you ruined," I said, glaring at him.

"It was so worth it," he smirked. I shook my head.

.

Five minutes before Edward's first individual session as a legal adult, and I was pacing my office. There was no denying that I wanted him as much as he wanted me. I couldn't actually have sex with him while he was still my patient though! Could I?

I startled when Edward knocked on the door. Before I could answer it, he was in my office, stalking toward me with a predatory look in his eye.

"Bella," he said teasingly as he placed his hands on my upper arms. "No more excuses — I'm legal now."

In a flash, he had me backed up against the wall, next to my tiny window overlooking the parking lot. He crushed his lips to mine, kissing me as if it was our last moment together. Both of us were breathing heavily by the time he pulled away.

"We're not having sex in my office." _Yeah, I didn't think that sounded convincing either._

Edward's hands moved from my ass to the buttons of my jacket, deftly opening them with those long fingers I craved so much. I helped him as he carefully pushed the jacket off my shoulders, tossing it onto my chair. I swallowed thickly as he pulled my silk blouse out of my skirt and began working the buttons.

"Fuck," he breathed as he pushed my blouse open, his hands going straight to my breasts. "Did you wear a front hook bra just for me?"

I slowly nodded, holding my breath as he opened the clasp.

"Your nipples are fucking perfect," he growled as he circled them with the fingers of both hands. I whimpered as he bent his head, taking my left nipple into his mouth.

"Oh God," I moaned when he switched to the other side.

I was so turned on that I could barely see straight by the time I felt Edward's fingers lifting my skirt up to bunch around my waist. As he hooked his fingers into the sides of my lace panties, he looked me in the eye, waiting for my permission.

_Ah hell._ I nodded, closing my eyes as I felt my panties being lowered to the floor. I stepped out of them, then moved my right foot to my left heel to toe off my black peep-toe pumps.

"The shoes stay on," Edward said gruffly, leading me over toward my desk. He helped me onto it and sat in the guest chair, scooting it closer to the desk.

"Lean back," he directed quietly, pulling my legs up onto his shoulders. I followed his instruction, though my desk was less than comfortable.

Three seconds later, I couldn't have cared less, because Edward's tongue was right where I was craving him. "Fuck," I cried.

"Shhhh, you don't want anyone to hear us, do you?" Edward smirked at me, but all I cared about in that moment was that his tongue was no longer working its magic.

I did try my best to keep quiet though, as he expertly worked me over. I nearly came the minute those talented fingers joined in. I squirmed and panted as Edward worked his fingers in and out of me while his tongue circled my clit relentlessly.

"Gonna… come… Edward," I panted, trying my damndest not to scream.

As my orgasm rocketed though me, I squeezed my eyes closed, feeling like Edward's forearms on my thighs were the only thing keeping me from flying away.

His tongue and fingers slowed as I rode out my orgasm, and I wanted to pout when he pulled away, grinning at me.

"That was…" I shook my head. "Unbelievable, Edward."

"My dick is pretty talented, too."

I sat up slowly, shaking my head again. "Not here, I told you."

"When then?" he asked quietly. "Oh, I know! You can come to my room tonight. My roommate was released yesterday, so I'm all alone."

I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it again. This was so, so wrong, but my God, I wanted him. Fuck patience.

"Do you… do you have a condom?" I finally asked, resigned to the fact that I was going straight to hell.

His face fell as he looked at me. "I didn't bring my wallet when they dragged me here," he replied dejectedly.

"I don't carry condoms, so… I won't be coming to your room tonight."

"Will you get some for tomorrow night then?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe… maybe we should wait until you're released. Just be patient a little while longer."

"But that's still like ten days from now! I can't wait that long to have you," he whined, grasping both of my hands in his.

I sighed. Truth be told, I didn't want to wait that long, either. Not to mention the fact that I was expecting my period around that time, which would delay it even more.

"Tomorrow night," I nodded.

Edward's glowing smile made me feel less like some kind of sexual predator. If anything, I was _his_ prey.

"Are you gonna make me take care of this in the shower?" he asked, nodding toward the huge bulge in his jeans.

Shaking my head, I slid off the edge of the desk and picked up my panties from the floor. Once I'd put them on and tugged my skirt down, I moved to the buttons on my blouse.

"No," Edward demanded, his fingers grasping my wrist. "I want to see those perfect tits."

"They're hardly perfect, Edward," I scoffed. "Barely B-cups."

"But they're perky and real," he shrugged, hopping up onto the desk.

Rolling my eyes, I carefully opened the button fly of his Levi's and reached inside. The moment I touched the warm skin of his cock, it hit me what I was doing. I closed my eyes, swallowing down my guilt, before pulling his very hard length through the hole in his boxers.

I sat down in the chair Edward had vacated, ogling what was quite likely the most perfect cock I'd ever seen in person. Well, OK, I'd only ever seen two of them before, so I didn't have a lot to compare it to, but I couldn't imagine anything better.

I slowly reached out and grasped the base of Edward's cock, before leaning forward to lick the head like a popsicle. Edward hissed, throwing his head back. I looked him in the eye, then put the head of his cock into my mouth, teasing him gently with my tongue. Taking a deep breath through my nose, I plunged the rest of his length into my mouth — or at least what I could fit. So I didn't exactly have deep-throating skills.

As I began to suck in earnest, I could feel Edward's hand on the back of my head, gently urging me along. Most of the hair style I'd started the day with had gotten messed up while Edward was going down on me, and he began combing his fingers through my hair.

Edward tilted my head with his fingers a bit so that I was looking him in the eye while I gave him what I hoped was the best blowjob of his life. No, I didn't have mad skills, but he was barely 18 — he couldn't possibly have been with experienced women, could he?

"Fuck, Bella, you are so sexy," he groaned. "You're gonna make me come much faster than I wanted to."

I hummed, loving the way his cock twitched. I wanted to give him every bit of the pleasure that he'd given me.

I made my best attempt at deep throating and nearly gagged — well, I wouldn't be trying that again anytime soon. Instead, I concentrated on the swollen head, tonguing the slit as he whimpered and panted above me.

"Now—Bella," he managed to croak before I felt him coming in long spurts down my throat. I swallowed quickly, then licked him clean before sitting back.

"Goddamn, I think I love you," he breathed.

What did he just say? No, he couldn't—Mom always told me not to trust anything a guy said after he just orgasmed.

"We'd better clean up," I said quietly. "I need to go brush my teeth before my next patient."

Edward laughed, tucking his cock back into his pants and jumping off the desk. "I love a girl who swallows," he whispered, kissing me chastely.

.

_I will not let Edward distract me. We will spend time talking today. We will not have sex in my office._

Maybe if I could repeat those statements often enough, I'd actually follow through.

Edward entered my office without knocking promptly at ten o'clock. Before I could even register his arrival, he had me up out of my chair, showing me exactly how talented his lips and tongue were.

"Edward," I moaned when he moved onto my neck, "No making out today. We really need to talk — I have progress reports on all of my patients due to my supervisor by five this afternoon."

Undeterred, Edward continued dazzling me, his hands cupping my ass as he pulled me against his erection. "I mean it, Edward," I insisted, using my hands to push his chest back.

Edward sighed, then pouted, then finally nodded, moving around my desk to take his seat in the guest chair.

"Ok, Doc, shrink me."

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, I have at least a couple more years before I get my doctorate. Secondly, I am a counselor, not a psychiatrist."

"Whatever," he shrugged.

"I figured today we could talk about your sexual history."

"All in the name of counseling me, right?" he replied with a wink.

"Mostly," I admitted.

"Only if I get to ask you the same."

"If there's time," I agreed. Though I intended to make sure there wasn't. "So when did you lose your virginity?" I began.

"Do you want the exact date?" he smirked.

"Why the hell not." I had to admit, I didn't remember the exact date I'd lost _my_ virginity.

"February 7, 2010. I took a girl upstairs at a Super Bowl party."

"Were you drunk?" I asked. "Or had you been drinking at least?"

"Yeah, I was feeling pretty buzzed. She was kinda the school slut, so I knew she was a sure thing, but I was still scared shitless."

"And then what happened?"

He shrugged. "Everybody knew what we'd been doing, and all the guys congratulated me afterward. I felt… vindicated somehow."

"So, um…"

"Just ask, Bella," he smirked.

"Um… did this become a regular thing for you then? I mean, I may not have believed you when you told me that you drank because you actually like the taste of beer, but I assume you enjoyed sex."

"Not at first," he said quietly. "I mean, yeah, I enjoyed it. But back then my drinking was still pretty much limited to parties. I couldn't really go out and buy beer so I could chat up girls at school until I got myself a fake ID at the end of my sophomore year."

"And once you got the fake ID?" I asked.

"That's when I started to drink a lot more often, whenever I felt like I needed a boost of courage," he explained, picking at a loose thread on the bottom of his t-shirt. "I'd ask girls out when I saw them at the mall, or whatever. I could pretty much have sex on demand with the school sluts, but that wasn't what I wanted.

"I wanted a real relationship with a nice girl, and the girls I'd meet at the mall or the local fast food joints weren't always willing to give it up without going on a few dates first. But I couldn't date without getting buzzed, so most of those relationships didn't even make it to sex before the girls would dump me."

"Because you were drinking too much?"

"Yeah," he admitted shyly.

"And you didn't see that as a warning sign that maybe your drinking was out of control?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

He shrugged, but remained silent.

"Edward…?" I prompted him.

"I blamed the girls for not knowing how to have a good time."

"Some guys, when they're too drunk, are unable to get erections," I observed. "Did that ever happen to you?"

Edward sat staring at his feet, the tips of his ears turning pink. Finally he nodded. "At the grad party," he whispered.

"Is your father an alcoholic, Edward?" I asked suddenly, realizing he needed a subject change.

Edward's eyes shot up to mine. "What? No."

I nodded. "I asked because alcoholism can be hereditary. Are there any other alcoholics in your family that you know of?"

"My granddad is dead now, but I can remember him always drinking hard liquor after dinner," he admitted. "And my mom's brother is an alcoholic."

"Then there's a good chance it's genetic," I agreed. "I think you're one of the unlucky ones, Edward. The vast majority of teenagers can drink at parties like you did and not develop an addiction.

"You know you can't drink at all once you're released, right? You can't handle it."

"I know," he whispered. "It's not like I craved a drink all the time though, or got drunk every night."

"And that's good, because it means your addiction is more mental than physical. I know Dr. Banner made notes in your file about some mild symptoms of withdrawal when you first arrived, so you _do_ have a physical dependency, but I think the mental part is going be the toughest thing for you once you're out in the world again."

"But you'll help me, right? I mean… we can keep seeing each other once I'm released?"

I sighed heavily, closing my eyes. "Not in a professional capacity, not if we're sexually involved. You'll need to attend AA meetings, of course, and if you feel that you need more counseling, then I'd be happy to recommend someone."

"But I trust _you_," he whispered.

"And that's great," I said softly, "Because we've made a lot of progress. But I can't be both your lover and your counselor. This is all ethically wrong as it is."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, hanging his head. "I know I'm pushing you do to something against the rules."

"Well, I'm not exactly following the code of professional ethics and saying no to you."

"Do you not want to come to my room tonight?" he asked quietly, seeming to hold his breath waiting for my reply.

"I shouldn't. I'm not sure my body is on board with waiting though."

"So you'll come?"

"I'll come," I nodded.

And with that, Edward was up and out of his seat. He quickly moved to me, helping me to my feet and hugging me close to him. "Thank you," he whispered, before claiming my lips.

We traded soft kisses back and forth for several minutes before Edward finally pulled back, leaning against the desk while he held both of my hands in his. He looked… serene, and I couldn't help smiling at him.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday?" I asked suddenly.

"I don't know," he giggled, "What did I say?"

"You said, 'I think I love you.'"

"Oh. That." I watched as the tips of his ears turned pink again. He was adorable.

"Would you be mad if I said that I think I _could_ fall in love with you?" he asked shyly.

Removing my right hand from his, I cupped his cheek, kissing him softly. "On the contrary. I'd be very flattered."

.

After turning in the week's progress reports, I left the facility to get dinner. Sitting alone at the cafe, I tried to talk myself out of going back later to see Edward. The only true negative I could see in just not showing up would be disappointing him. Well, my lady parts that hadn't had a man in over a year would probably curse me out, too, but it was disappointing Edward that tugged at my heart.

Throughout our two weeks of sessions, I'd stripped away that armor he wore, finding the sweet boy that he once was underneath. It was all a defense mechanism, meant to keep the bullies away, but over time, his true personality had gotten buried. I genuinely _liked_ the real Edward, and this wasn't just about physical attraction any more.

I knew that the nurses did their nightly room check around 9 p.m., so I went home for a while, changing clothes, before heading back to Eclipse.

The night nurse was shocked to see me but I explained that I had some paperwork to catch up on, then headed straight to my office. Once I was sure the coast was clear and the nurses were done with their rounds, I made my way down the deserted hallway toward the patient rooms.

Finding Edward's room in the men's hallway, I knocked lightly on the door before quickly opening it and moving inside before anyone saw me.

Edward was sitting cross-legged on his bed, watching _The Big Bang Theory_ reruns on TV. He was dressed for bed, in plaid lounge pants and a t-shirt, his hair in even more disarray than usual.

"Hey," I said quietly.

Edward smiled at me, wringing his hands together. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Sorry… I had to make sure the coast was clear after rounds."

He nodded, turning off the TV before unfolding his long legs and sliding off the bed. I took that as my cue to move forward, walking a few steps across the room and stopping in front of Edward.

"I like you like this," he said, fingering a lock of my hair. "Not that your professional clothes aren't sexy-as-fuck in that hot librarian kind of way, but you look good dressed casually."

"Thanks," I replied, ducking my head as I felt my face flush.

Edward leaned in, leaving a soft, lingering kiss on my lips. "Now that I've got you here, I'm scared," he whispered.

"Scared of what?"

"I need a drink," he replied with a humorless chuckle. "I've never… I've never had sex sober."

"We don't have to do this, Edward," I said, taking his hands in mine. "Just because I'm here, doesn't mean anything has to happen. If you aren't ready for this…" I trailed off, shaking my head.

"I want to be with you. I need to. If for no other reason than to prove to myself that I don't need alcohol to do it… Um, wow, that really came out wrong. What I meant to say was, I've been attracted to you since the first moment I saw you, and although we could wait until I'm released, I don't want to. It's a big test for me to do this without alcohol, something I need to get through before I'm ready to be sent back to the big bad world. But there is no one I'd rather be with than you, Bella."

"If you're sure…"

"I am," he nodded. "Will you come to bed with me, Bella?"

Smiling softly, I grasped the bottom of my top, pulling it over my head. Edward ran the tips of his fingers lightly over the swell of my breasts, and I could literally see his eyes darken.

"So beautiful," he whispered. He moved to the button of my capris, opening it before slowly pulling the zipper down. Once I was stripped down to my bra and underwear, I helped Edward with his t-shirt and pants, trying not to ogle his nearly-naked body too much. I went to remove his boxers, but he stopped me, pulling me into his arms for a passionate kiss.

As we kissed, I felt Edward's hands unhooking the clasp of my bra behind my back. He slowly pulled it off, tossing it onto the pile of our clothing on the floor. He whimpered as his hands came up to massage each of my breasts while we traded kisses.

At some unspoken signal, we pulled apart, removing our last remaining articles of clothing. I quickly took out the two foil packets that I'd stuffed into my pants pocket, then joined Edward on the bed.

"Only two?" he pouted.

I giggled. "I can't stay all night. The nurses think I'm here to do paperwork."

Edward rolled me onto my back, his torso on top of me, and kissed me until I was dizzy with lust. I moaned when I felt his fingers move between my legs, stroking me lightly. And when he pushed two long fingers inside me, I moaned even louder.

"Fuck, that is hot," he groaned. "But we're gonna get caught."

"You're just too good, Cullen," I chuckled.

He smiled for me, kissing me lightly before withdrawing his fingers and licking them clean. Reaching over to where I'd thrown the condoms, he opened one foil packet, expertly rolling the condom down his imposing length.

Edward took a deep breath, then rolled on top of me, fitting easily between my thighs. He kissed me deeply, stroking those fingers up and down my sides. I gasped as I felt his cock nudging at my entrance, then closed my eyes as he slowly entered me.

"God, Bella, you feel so good."

I pulled his head down to mine, kissing him with all I had while I raised my hips to meet his slow thrusts. I wrapped my legs around his waist, urging him forward. He may have only just turned 18, but the boy had skills, turning me into a puddle of goo in no time.

"Harder," I begged, when he finally dragged his lips away from mine to nibble on my breasts.

"Yeah?" he asked, as if I'd just told him Santa Claus was real.

At my nod, Edward pulled out, flipping me onto my stomach. He quickly entered me again — hard. I cried out loudly before I remembered that we needed to keep it down.

With his fingers squeezing my ass roughly, Edward fucked me until I forgot my own name. I finally had to put my hand in my mouth to keep my noises from getting out of control. Listening to Edward's groans and the sound of our skin slapping together was making me insane. And when I felt my orgasm rocketing though me, I bit the pillow, squeezing my eyes tightly shut.

"Oh God," Edward groaned, and I felt him twitching inside me as he came. Breathing heavily, he pulled out, rolling onto his side. He got up briefly to dispose of the condom in the bathroom before returning to bed, turning me onto my side so that he was spooned behind me.

I lay there with my eyes closed until I felt my breathing return to normal. I had most definitely been thoroughly fucked — and it was glorious. I really hoped he had an 18-year-old's recuperative powers so we could make use of the second condom.

I felt Edward place a gentle kiss on my shoulder. "Sex is a lot better sober," he chuckled. "That was… okay for you?"

"You were amazing, Edward," I gushed. "Really."

"When I get out of here… I want you to be my girlfriend, Bella."

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Not that I don't want to see where this goes, but do you really think it could work? What would we tell people when they ask how we met? What about when your parents find out where I work?"

"That's no one's business but our own," he replied stubbornly.

"I can't see your parents accepting this once they find out I was your counselor."

"Do they have to know that? Can't I just say that I met you here and asked you out when I left? I could tell them I had to work hard to convince you," he suggested.

"I don't know, Edward…"

"Please, Bella," he begged. "We'll worry about that when the time comes. My parents can't stop me from seeing you."

"No, they can't, but they could get me in trouble with my supervisor if they really wanted to."

"I won't let them," he vowed. "They'll see how happy you make me."

"Do I make you happy?" I asked quietly. "Tell me that I haven't made a huge mistake, Edward."

"It's not a mistake," he insisted, holding me tightly. "It doesn't feel wrong."

I turned my head and Edward captured my lips with his. In no time, I was lost; I wanted him again. The boy could kiss.

He didn't even leave my lips as he reached behind him for the second foil packet. He pulled away only briefly before sliding into me from behind and returning to my lips. Edward's tongue stroked my own while his hand massaged my nipple and his cock stroked my pussy, and suddenly I was right on the edge again.

His pace increased slightly and I fell, Edward's mouth swallowing my moans. I felt his own orgasm deep inside me, prolonging the shudders. When he finally slowed, he pulled his mouth away from mine and hugged me tightly. All too soon, he let me go, moving to the bathroom again.

"Fuck," I cried after glancing at the clock. It was nearly 11:30! Resigned, I sat up, feeling the delicious ache between my thighs.

"You're leaving?" he asked as he picked up his boxers from the floor.

"I need to, yeah. Believe me — I don't want to."

I quickly dressed, using the bathroom mirror to make at least some attempt at taming the mess my hair had become.

"We can do this again, right?" he asked when I exited the bathroom.

"I can't risk doing it _here_ again, but… when you get out," I nodded. "Just have a little patience."

Edward nodded in return, hugging me to him before giving me a sweet goodbye kiss. "I'll see you Monday morning," I whispered. I couldn't look at his face as I walked out of the room, for fear he'd see just how close I was to falling in love with him.


End file.
